


Dreaming of Sunshine (PODFIC)

by Meteor13



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Creepy snake-man shenanigans, Explaining fuuinjutsu, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Podfic, Self-Insert, Shinobi, Team 7 shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meteor13/pseuds/Meteor13
Summary: Life as a ninja. It starts with confusion and terror and doesn't get any better from there. OC self-insert. No pairings.(This is a voice recording of the original work made by Silver Queen. I do not, and will never, own this story, nor do I want to. Silver Queen does a wonderful job on her own, and I would never wish to interfere with that.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreaming of Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53648) by Silver Queen. 
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try my best to add a chapter every day. No promises though.  


Prologue

[WARNING! THIS IS A LINK TO ANOTHER WORLD! ENTER IF YOU DARE!](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1jJt7S7K6V6u7-s_O61CiKqcu0z78xW8U)


	2. Chapter 1 Academy Arc

Chapter 1

[I see that you are brave. Click if you wish to continue the challenge.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1jdIEhUeYzMdN4Y53jxTEzC2ezP4AC68i)


	3. Chapter 2 Academy Arc

Chapter 2

[Ah, you are very brave to have made it this far. I wonder if will continue showing such vigor after this.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1elsluIr6W09GEgBfsTteET31Gxp5op61)


	4. Chapter 3 Academy Arc

Chapter 3

[Hmph. Well, I suppose that any true listener could have made it this far easily. I believe you will find this next chapter far more harrowing.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ntBqFKE5qeV1aaXtj3IMcfaZJOPfHvWM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy. This one was hurting my throat at the end. Hope you enjoyed it though. I might go back and redo it eventually, but no promises.
> 
> On a separate note, if anyone has any advice for recording Podfics, it would be incredibly welcome.


	5. Chapter 4 Academy Arc

Chapter 4

[*scoff* Seriously? You're still going? Stubborn little thing, aren't you. No matter. This next chapter will surely turn you back.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1r6Ah8Ap6TBUFG98NSHswpn343KRiiKUc)


	6. Chapter 5 Graduation Arc

Chapter 5

[Wow. *slow clap* Very impressive. You just don't give up do you?](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1wVBya-S3YH-Zi7_V9q5SyOme-GICg2il)


	7. Chapter 6 Graduation Arc

Chapter 6

[Okay, I'm bored with those "higher than thou" notes, so starting next chapter I'm just gonna put, like random facts.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1cu8-YzS7RrWL92__2zn0UOGaj-iEip_A)


	8. Chapter 7 Graduation Arc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Nevermind the whole "everyday" thing. My life has just gotten much busier, so it's gonna be more like when I have time at night. Sorry.

Chapter 7

[The average person spends 6 months of their lifetime waiting on a red light to turn green.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1O_lhZ7MlqgNUmS7L7HmSn5yzg75zQ3Xq)


	9. Chapter 8 Graduation Arc

Chapter 8

[The word octopus has several grammatically correct plural forms, including: Octopuses, Octopi, and Octopodes.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=19Qyx1YcSC_Y6rDpPcHAT48ZEtieSdcJH)


	10. Chapter 9 Land of Waves Arc

Chapter 9

[A single cloud can weight more than 1 million pounds.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1OX9p_YfPnB0oT48srFUzZqSNhtljk3yK)


	11. Chapter 10 Land of Waves Arc

Chapter 10

[Guinness Book of Records holds the record for being the book most often stolen from Public Libraries.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1CWF-bvR8IPykL_0HDGbklxCPNPhYDT0o)


	12. Chapter 11 Land of Waves Arc

Chapter 11

[If you somehow found a way to extract all of the gold from the bubbling core of our lovely little planet, you would be able to cover all of the land in a layer of gold up to your knees.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1uhgYaRzTE3ul_cD20icFWu0jBfaRQBXz)


	13. Chapter 12 Land of Waves Arc

Chapter 12

[There are more possible iterations of a game of chess than there are atoms in the known universe.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1sgnZQswF1SfSBogJJrTljm5rtIaXxmff)


	14. Chapter 13 Land of Waves Arc

[Coca-Cola would be green if coloring wasn’t added to it.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=140-LJGF3wSygKGyaFyvHj7CiPyJTnxPP)


	15. Chapter 14 Land of Waves Arc

[Southern sea otters have flaps of skin under their forelegs that act as pockets. When diving, they use these pouches to store rocks and food.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1SxoD7Off5BUztJDsIe96TsEKbqLBSzmQ)


	16. Chapter 15 Land of Waves Arc

[A crocodile can’t poke its tongue out.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=10Ed5Mkh1vwAX0TXLzUUd12xztj1onqWy)


	17. Chapter 16 Chunin Exams Arc

[A ball of glass will bounce higher than a ball of rubber.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=12ksP54Ou0NoJAmu-db6k04BNHGfWmQAV)


	18. Chapter 17 Chunin Exams Arc

[New York drifts about one inch farther away from London each year.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=133Izav2uGAPAGIZOuTWh3Nk-C2xnEBVb)


	19. Chapter 18- Chunin Exams Arc ~ First Exam

[If you were to stretch a Slinky out until it’s flat, it would measure 87 feet long.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aGSFi9g3qlT-H8y0rbkZkt6fjgl05XDl)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm sorry for not updating recently, but I caught a cold and that means that my voice is completely messed up because of congestion. So, I can't say that I'll get another update out with any sort of speed. I've been staying two chapters ahead of posting, but since I haven't been able to record for a while, I just posted one of those so you know I'm not dead. If all goes well then I should be able to record by the end of the week. If not, then I'm sorry, but it might be a long while before my voice is fit to record again.


	20. Chapter 1 Chunin Exams Arc ~ First Exam

[Banging your head against a wall burns 150 calories an hour.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Bs0-4-Cd9trwEJnw-Gzi7osH7wG0dhWr)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BABY!   
And more sleep deprived than I've been since high school.   
But!  
I got the chapter recorded and posted so  
I count that as a victory.  
Huzzah! *fist pump*


	21. Chapter 20 Chunin Exams Arc ~ Second Exam

[There’s an opera house on the U.S.–Canada border where the stage is in one country and half the audience is in another.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1kzadQzZtplZ9JFJlCVrp7v72wviv3qKZ)


	22. Chapter 21 Chunin Exams Arc ~ Second Exam

[A mole can dig a tunnel that is 300 feet long in only one night.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1BjJ6UDd_6shU-XAZQq_tTAjox4U-19Tj)


	23. Chapter 22 Chunin Exams Arc ~ Second Exam

[Ketchup was used as a medicine back in the 1930’s.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Aydc92_bNji9hIOTHwE_HDTwiGnYsIIo)


End file.
